


Taking It In Strides

by mikemunhoe



Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikemunhoe/pseuds/mikemunhoe
Summary: Some gay shit, both sad and smexy





	1. Chapter 1

Another accomplishment, another night with Rush and a six pack of beer. Moses had saved Rush from the Highwaymen and had decided to have some R&R in the safe walls of Prosperity. They had set up some shitty wooden room right above the old excuse that was John Seed’s ranch before the Collapse. The room had been given to the Captain. The floorboards creaked and there was an annoying cricket that decided to play Moses a little tune at the ass end of the night but it had a good bed frame and a better safe, so he could care less. It was home, for now.

Somehow the ritual had been established, and it went like this: Celebration, beer, sex. A simple three step process. Notice there’s no emotions, no romance anywhere in there. Moses couldn’t tell you how it happened if you held him at gunpoint, but he’d started to fall hard and fast for Rush. He knew Rush didn’t feel the same way, to him it was just some harmless drunken fun that allowed them to let off some steam every now and then.

So the last thing he expected to blurt out while balls deep in his coworker’s ass and on the verge of his climax was “I love you”. But he said it. Twice. Of course he hadn’t really noticed, he’d been enjoying the bliss of it all a little too much. He limply laid his body on top of Thomas’, taking a moment to get his bearings, but he started to notice how tense Rush was against him. There was a long string of silence before:

“What.. What did you say?” Thomas said, voice gruff and low.

“Huh?” Moses lazily raised his head to look up to Thomas, who had pushed himself up on his elbows and now stared at the Captain with a bewildered expression.

Moses squinted at Rush, trying to recall what he might’ve said. The words came back to him in a rush and he quickly pulled himself away from Thomas, eyes a bit panicked.

“Shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to–”

“I need to go” Rush said, voice surprisingly stern. Moses watched him with knitted eyebrows as Thomas swiftly put his clothes on and headed for the exit. He whimpered out a soft “Tom?”, but Rush had already slammed the door shut.

There was a sinking feeling in Moses’ stomach as he pulled his knees up to his chin and stared longingly at the floor. His own clothes sat crumpled there along with crushed beer cans. The crisp breeze blew in from the makeshift window and brushed against his back. He cringed at the feeling, stretching his body out and sliding back into his usual clothes. He had found some surprisingly intact clothing in the closets around the ranch. He favored some loose joggers and an unnecessarily tight t-shirt.

Grabbing the last full beer can, Moses headed for the door, hoping to get some fresh air. He had planned on visiting Bean. He’d taken a liking to him and the boy was usually up at this time fussing over intel like the whiz kid he was. Walking past the entrance of the ranch’s main building he could see Rush, sitting on the table facing towards the fireplace with his head in his hands. It made Moses feel gross, and wrong, so he took a big swig of his beer and chucked the empty can against the wall that lined Prosperity’s border. He didn’t want to think about Thomas right now. He needed a distraction.

He lazily climbed the steps to Cartography and quietly creaked the door open. Bean swiveled around in his chair and smiled to Moses, greeting him with a rather enthusiastic hi. Moses responded with a tired “Hey, hun”.  
The nickname had come out of nowhere, really, but Bean didn’t mind. Moses said Bean had reminded him of those old world honey buns that were sweet but made you sick if you had too many of them. He thought that it was a good description for the boy, so he just started calling him ‘hun’.

“What’re you doing up so late?” Bean asked, turning back to the map he was currently sketching something out on. Moses sat on one of the tables to Bean’s side, staring intently at him.

“Just things” he replied nonchalantly. They sat in relative silence for the next couple of minutes, Bean focused on his work while Moses mulled over what to say. 

“You… kept asking people what an orgasm was, right?” Moses smiled, working out a plan in his head.

“Yep!” Bean set his pencil down, turning to the Captain.

“You never asked me”

“Oh, well… I’m asking now, then”

Moses tapped his fingers on the table, watching Bean with a wide smile and thoughtful eyes.

“What if I just show you?”

“That’d help me understand better”

“You’re sure?”

“Should I not be?”

The Captain weighed the consequences of this. He probably wouldn’t hear the end of it from Kim, but it wasn’t like he was getting Rush back anytime soon.

“Alright, c’mere” Moses motioned for Bean to come closer to him. The boy got up rather confidently and stood a foot or so from the older man. Moses stuck his legs out and used them to pull Bean right up against him, causing the Cartographer to make a noise of surprise, bracing his hands against the table.

“Y’know what kissing is, right?” Moses asked, entertained.

“Yah! The people in Daddy’s old films used to do a lot of it”

Moses moved to take Bean’s glasses off, setting them aside, and watched as he blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes. He then rested his large hand on the back of Bean’s head, and the other on his waist, pulling him close to capture his lips with his. It was a little stiff and clumsy at first but if there was one thing Bean was known for it was being a quick learner.

The Captain slid himself off the table, never taking his hands off the boy, and switched their positions, pushing Bean back against it. Moses trailed kisses down the boy’s neck, stopping to bite on the skin. He knew it’d leave a mark. He also knew it’d get Kim real furious and it was funny to see her so riled up. Plus Bean’s whimpers and his hands desperately gripping Moses’ shirt made Kim’s anger seem like a small price to pay.

Moses pulled back to look at Bean. His eyes were a bit glazed over and watery as he stared at the man in awe.

“Do you wanna stop?” Moses said softly. As much as he wanted the boy, he didn’t want to pressure him into anything, even if it meant walking away right now.

“N-no! No, I don’t think I do” Bean gushed, voice wavering “That… wasn’t it?”

Moses chortled, his eyes squinting shut.

“Not even close” The older man lowered himself to the ground. He might’ve been in his 40s but his knees were doing just fine and he really did have to remember to thank God for that, preferably when he wasn’t about to give another man his first blowjob. Moses leaned forward and mouthed against the outline of Bean’s dick through the thick denim fabric. He heard a soft, strangled noise from above him as the boy put his hand on the back of Moses’ head, gripping a little too tight for comfort.

Moses pushed Beans hand back to his side and unzipped his pants, pulling them down with his boxers just enough to pull his cock out. Moses mouth was on him in an instant and Bean instinctually bit his hand to muffle his noises.

Well, it wasn’t long before Bean was pushed over the edge. And Moses, not being one to want to clean up any messes, just took it like a champ. Not like he had any choice in the matter, as the boy had somehow gotten a death grip on Moses’ short ass hair. Moses pulled away with an obnoxiously loud ‘pop’, puckering his lips at the bitter taste left in his mouth. He stood and gently began to put the boy’s clothes back together while he regained his composure.

The Captain pulled Bean’s beanie off to run his calloused hands through his sweaty hair.

“And that was an orgasm” Moses said matter of factly, smirking to himself.

“I… uh… wow” Bean said breathily.

“I know, right?”

Moses pulled away and swiped his hair back.

“Well, I should probably head to bed. I… think I’m drunk” 

“Oh, uh, alright” Bean fidgeted a bit, not quite knowing how to process everything that just happened.  
When Moses was half way out the door Bean stopped him, his small hand resting gently yet insistently on the Captain’s shoulder.

“Thank you” he said softly. Moses studied him for a moment, a small smile on his face. He turned back towards the door and headed out with a “Good night, hun”, barely heard over the door slamming into its place. 

He’d probably be doing that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read a comment asking for a part two and right before I was about to go to sleep I had a thought. Here I am and nothing is resolved and everyone's in pain. Thanks.

“You know what I had before the bombs, Moses, you know what’s waiting for me back home” Thomas huffs, his brow creased as he stares to his second with frustration in his eyes.

“It’s been 17 years, Tom” Moses is as equally frustrated, but there’s pain in his eyes instead, his brows creased but in sorrow rather than anger. A cold feeling nips at his heart as he stares to the man before him. If only he’d kept his stupid mouth shut.

“So what? I just move on? Get over it?” Thomas gawks.

“Yes!”

“You don’t get it!” Rush yells, echoing through the room as Moses shrinks back, noticing the slight vein protruding from the man’s forehead “you didn’t lose anything from all this! I did, and you sure as hell don’t just ‘get over it’!”

 

*

 

He takes one step forward and hears Rush’s gruff voice mutter a “don’t”. The twins watch on, amused as Moses reaches for the cuffs.

“I’m sorry, Thomas” he says, barely above a whisper “you know why I have to do this”

The cuffs click shut.

“Look at that!” Mickey claps “see how easy you can be to get along with. I wanted you to see that, wanted you to see that things could’ve ended differently if you had just listened to us and went away”

Moses stares into her face as she comes closer, inches from his own. His body feels tired. So fucking tired.

“Instead” she grits out “you chose the stick”

Moses heart sinks into his stomach.

“Here it is”

 

*

 

“Then maybe I’m not asking you to get over it… maybe I’m just… I don’t know! I don’t know…” Moses breaks off, staring at the floor.

“Listen, Moore, we can’t keep doing this, alright? I don’t love you like that and” he pauses for a moment, waiting for the Captain to meet his gaze again, but he never does “I’m not gonna keep leading you on like this”

It was obvious to Moses ever since they’d started this whole thing that Rush didn’t love him back. Not the way Moses did, anyways. But to hear him say it out loud? It hurt. The sudden switch to his last name didn’t help soothe his thoughts either.

He thought to himself that this must be what a shotgun blow to the gut would feel like. He was right.

 

*

 

The blast knocked him back and he staggered through the window, shattering it as he fell through. He knew he was falling, and fast, but it almost felt like floating.

His skin was ablaze and all he could think about was the blood that had splattered across his face and the pained, guttural screaming that felt as if it had torn his throat open.

He hit the ground hard, and all the air was knocked clean from his lungs, his vision quickly growing dim until he was completely surrounded by a dull silence and a throbbing pain.

This time, he didn’t have to assume or imagine it; this is what it felt like to lose Thomas Rush for the second time.

 

*

 

Now he was drunk and angry, stumbling around the bonfire in the center of the courtyard. He had tried to pick a fight with Nick of all people, and when he finally swung, knocking Nick back, he had felt two pairs of arms wrap around his torso and arms.

He could vaguely hear Kim yelling at him to cut it out and Thomas’ voice shouting for him to get it together. It was easy to tell Nick’s nose had started to bleed as it dripped from his face. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a few kids being ushered away from the scene by Carmina, like she was trying to protect them from some monster.

He suddenly felt his blood go very cold, and his body was shaking. His breath was coming slow as he tried to figure out what was happening and then he was on the ground, Thomas leaning over him gripping his face, uttering words too distant to hear.

The last thing he heard was Kim’s voice echoing throughout the camp as she called for a medic.

 

*

 

Now he was the one leaning over Thomas, grasping weakly at him as if his touch would bring him back.

The radio at his side was loud with chatter. He’d called in his location, requesting a pick up, saying he needed a medic. But that was all he had said and multiple different people on the line had begun asking for more details.

He didn’t bother answering, staring at Thomas’ unrecognizable face, blown to bits by the bullet shrapnel.

There was an uncomfortable want in Moses. Not for Thomas to be alive and well, but for his face to be at least in tact so he could run his hands along it one last time, press his face into the crook of his neck without blood and brain matter seeping into his hair.

He was so tired.


End file.
